Akira's Game
by Boxythesquirrel
Summary: This is my first fanfic, and so far I'm still working on it. If you have any questions or comments I'd be more than willing to readanswer them. Suggestions are also welcome, though I cannot guarentee that they will be used. Not working on this at the mo


Akira's Game: Chapter One - Akira's Decision 

By: Boxythesquirrel

Disclaimer: I do not own Hikaru no Go or anything related to it. The following content may offend some readers, so please do not complain about the way the story progresses. This is based upon what comes out of my mind, I cannot control what route the story takes. If you think the story sucks I appologize, but please don't leave hateful comments. Thank you and I hope you enjoy the story.

OOC: The characters might resemble their attitudes in the anime but they are not suppose to. This story is not related to the storyline of the anime. The only spoiler that I can think of that may be found would only be a spoiler to you if you havent seen the first and possibly the second volumes of the series on dvd. It is rated M for mild violence, dating scenarios, and yaoi content. I dont know if I overrated this, but to keep it safe I'm sticking with M for now. This has been your official warning. Enjoy the story.

As a little tip, if you see "( insert text here )" that means they are speaking out loud, but if you see '(insert text here)' then they are saying this in their head. I dont know how many other people do this, if anyone does, so I figured I'd let you know

--------------------------------------------------------

Akira was sitting at his usual table in the Go Salon once again daydreaming. He found himself doing this more often since the last tournement he played in. Once again he had failed to defeat his arch rival, Hikaru Shindo. The purpose of his daydreaming was to try and find a weakness in Hikaru's joseki.

'There has to be an explaination for all of this.' he thought as a picture of Hikaru's face floated into his thoughts. " Hikaru Shindo, I will find your weak link." he whispered to himself.

"Akira? I couldn't help but notice how distracted you seem. Is umm, everything alright? " Ms. Ichikawa asked.

"Hm? Oh, yes everythings fine. Nothing I can't handle." he replied with a smile.

"Well, I suppose so. If theres anything at all that you want to talk about you know you can always talk to me ok?" Ms. Ichikawa said in a motherly fashion.

"I know, thanks." Akira smiled again, and as Ms. Ichikawa walked away he returned back to his thoughts. 'In order to find out how he is always one step ahead of me, I'll have to know more about him. So for the next few days, I'll be following him everywhere he goes.'

Somewhere else at the same time

"Hikaru!" Akari said in dispair " Your not listening to me again are you."

" What? What are you talking about, of course I'm listening. You just asked me if I ever thought about going to the movies with you. See I was listening." Hikaru replied.

"Well, have you?" Akari asked him as they sat down on a park bench.

fyi they were walking back from Go practice at they're school

"Well to tell you the truth it never really crossed my mind. All I've been thinking about is Go. There isn't much time for anything else if you wanna go Pro you know." he replied as smoothly as if he were discussing the days events over dinner.

Akari sighed in defeat. 'He just doesnt get it. What a jerk.' "I gotta get going." and without so much as a goodbye she got up and ran off.

"Akari! Why are you in such a-" he started but she was running fast. "Ugh, women. They're so weird."

"Can't you see she was trying to ask you if you wanted to go to the movies with her?" Sai asked quietly behind Hikaru.

"What? Well if she was trying to ask me a question why didn't she just ask!" Hikaru said in a stubborn tone.

Sai looked down on Hikaru with a sympathetic face. "Ahh, Hikaru..."

Akari running away

Akari was fighting back tears as she ran through the crowd of people just getting off work. She could barely see through eyes shining with tears.

'I cant believe him. This is the last straw. I'm done trying to get him to realize how much I like him. No, I dont like him anymore. How can any girl like a guy who can think of nothing but himself and a stupid game.' she thought as he began to sob. 'No, I cant start crying here, I gotta hurry up and get home.'

As she was running she didn't see the door of the Go Salon open, or the boy who walked out. She ran into Akira Toya at full speed, knocking them both onto the ground.

"Ouch! Oh I'm so sorry, I just, I-" she couldnt finish her sentence because she began to cry. Not wanting to be around anyone while she cryed, she got up and quickly ran off.

"Wait! If your hurt you should go to the ER!" he called out into the crowd, but she had already gone. 'Wait a sec, doesn't she hang out around Hikaru?' he checked himself for injuries, finding only a minor scratch on his left elbow, then got into Ms. Ichikawa's car and waited for her to finish closing up the Go Salon for the night. 'I wonder if Hikaru got her angry. Why am I thinking about his personal matters, they have nothing to do with me.' he shook his head lightly. 'No, as of tomarrow when I begin following him around, his problems are my business. Wait, does that make me a stalker? No, I'm not following him for some sick fantasy, I'm only trying to get to know him better. NO not like that, get to know him better so I know why he makes the moves he does in Go.'

"Sorry to keep you waiting Akira. Some of the regulars had to finish up their games." Ms. Ichikawa said with a smile

"Huh? Oh, not a problem. Thats perfectly understandable." he replied with a smile.

"Lets get you home then." She said as she turned her car on.

'Yes, I need to get home so I can rest up for tomarrow. Hikaru, the secrets that surround you shall be revealed in due time.' he thought to himself as a slightly evil grin appeared on his face, unnoticed by Ms. Ichikawa.

Akari's house

Akari was sobbing into her pillow. She was going to let all of her frustration at Hikaru out tonight. Starting tomarrow she swore to herself she would never have feelings for Hikaru Shindo again.

((about 1hr 45min later))

Akari finally stopped sobbing and remembered that she ran into someone on the way home.

'I know I know him from somewhere, but where have I seen that boy before.' she thought hard but couldn't put her finger on it. ' Oh well. He was kinda cute now that I think about it. Mabey I'll run into him again sometime. ' she got changed into her pj's and went to bed.

!Well thats all for Chapter One. There will be more chapters to come for sure. I hope you have enjoyed it so far!


End file.
